Assisted GPS has emerged as a strong candidate for providing accurate location determination to mobile terminals operating in wireless telecommunications networks. Assisted GPS equipped mobile terminals have an associated GPS receiver (or partial GPS receiver) and rely on the wireless communications network to communicate so called “assistance data” to the mobile station.
The assistance data enables the terminal to improve, inter alia, positioning sensitivity, signal acquisition time, accuracy, and battery consumption without requiring additional hardware.
One of the key advantages of assisted GPS over conventional GPS receivers is the reduced time to first fix realised by assisted GPS receivers. However, particularly for emergency calls (e.g. E911 and E112) it is desirable that this time be further reduced.